Tiny Dancer
by CUtopia
Summary: Abigail Snape makes her parents proud - especially her father.


Entry for **"Herbology"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task** : Your task today is to write about parents. Min 900 words.

Entry for **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(bronze) Jocunda Sykes; **Prompts:** Broomstick, Flying, Atlantic, Treacherous

Entry for **„Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Family&Friends Voc:

10\. Child; 11. Childhood; 14. Connection; 16. Dad; 17. Daughter; 29. Father; 47. Husband; 50. Infant; 55. Love; 60. Mother; 71. Parents; 79. Sibling; 83. Wife; 90. Support

All Colour Prompts:

P: Pink; 12. Pink B: 12. Black G: 1. Gold; W:

Character Pairings: Severus Snape/Rolanda Hooch

Descriptors instead of Said:

B: 1. babbling

C: 6. cheered

Single Words Descriptors:

Instead of:

Saw: 1. Glimpsed; 3. Observed; 12. Watched

Little: 1. Tiny; 5. Petite; 8. Small

Like: 2. Admire; 5. Adore; 6. Idolize; 11. Enjoy

Laughed: 1. Snickered; 2. Giggled

Said: 8. Whispered; 12. Exclaimed

Abigail means My Father's joy.

Hehe, a lot of prompts used XD I hope you like this one, leave me your opinion! :)

* * *

"And a grand plié, girls... beautiful! Watch the position of your arms! Et relevé!"

The smooth sound of a piano melody was wafting through the air, surrounding the ten small girls that were standing in a line in front of one of the mirrors that covered the entire length and height of the wall, their hands clutched to a wooden rail. All of them were dressed in cute, pale pink tutus, hair tied up and feet laced into ballett shoes.

Their teacher was standing in front of the row of girls, showing every movement to them.

On the far side of the room, a few parents were sitting on chairs, observing their children. Among them were Rolanda and Severus Snape.

Some people might expect to hear that the latter was bored and could think of a thousand things he would rather do than sitting through a entire ballett class, but things could not be more different.

Severus was watching his daughter Abigail with pride in his eyes, admiring how determined his child was working. Rolanda, his wife, was merely glimpsing at Abby from time to time over the Quidditch magazine she was reading, always with a small smile on her lips.

It was hard to oversee how different the parents connection to their daughter was, even though they both felt the same kind of strong love for Abby.

When Abby had still been an infant, she had been closer to her mother, but as soon as she had grown up, she had started to spent more time with her father around, turning out to be Daddy's girl all the way.

Rolanda adored how her husband took care of Abby, obviously trying to give his baby girl the loving childhood he never had and also trying to make up for the sibling Abby could not have due to complications that left Rolanda unable to give birth to more children.

She also resembled her father a lot – she had the same black hair, a rather large nose and pale skin, but her eyes were of the same shade of gold as her mothers.

But they not only had similarities concerning the looks – Abby was also a rather quiet person, like Severus.

When it had come to the question of sports or other hobbies, Rolanda surely would have loved to see her daughter taking up flying, but Abby's first ride on a broomstick had ended badly – a broken wrist and so many tears that the could have raised the level of the Atlantic Ocean. To the only four year old Abby, brooms were treacherous, evil things from that day on, and Rolanda had come to accept that her daughter was not going to be a great Quidditch player like her.

Only a few weeks later, Severus had taken his girls to the child theater, and after the last curtain call, petite Abby had exclaimed:"Dad, I want to be a ballerina!"

Rolanda had snickered a little bit at first, not entirely believing that her daughter really wanted to be a dancer, but she had not made any jokes about Abby when she had returned from her first lesson, seeing clearly that her heart had catched fire.

Eager to support Abby in her wishes, Severus had took her shopping, looking a little bit odd between the pink leotards and dance dresses. But for his girl, he was doing everything, even ruining his reputation by standing in a shop that was selling clothes in girlish colours.

To people who knew Severus a little bit closer, it was obvious how much he enjoyed being right there when Abby had the time of her life, twirling playfully around the training room while giggling in glee, her feet leaving the wooden floor when she leapt, trying to mimic the older dancers which she idolized so much.

Always when the teacher told them how much personality and poise Abby had for a six year old, one could see how Severus was nearly exploding in joy and pride.

She was his tiny dancer, and Rolanda sometimes teased him with how cute he was when he adored his little girl.

Today, he had taken a day off especially for this practice session, Rolanda and him wanting to wish Abby luck – after this session, it would be decided which child would have the opportunity to dance a solo at the Winter Exhibition Gala.

For weeks, Abby had been babbling about the solo being her biggest dream – feeling like one of the grown up dancers, standing alone on the stage, the spotlight only focussed on her as she danced her part...

Rolanda and Severus were just as tense as Abby herself, even though today, Rolanda seemed to be rather calm while Severus was nervously tapping his foot on the floor, smiling encourangingly whenever Abby's gaze met his.

"Severus, I think you could be disturbing the rhythm of the group when you keep doing this," Rolanda whispered, gesturing towards the floor. "Don't worry, she will be alright, no matter if she is choosen or not."

It seemed like an eternity until the lesson came to its end and the girls gathered around the teacher, every single one with a hopeful expression.

"I will make this short - Abby, you will need a white tutu for the Gala, my dear," the teacher smiled softly at the girl, and Abby's eyes grew wide before she jumped into the air.

"Daddy, Mummy, did you hear that?!," she cheered, running towards them immediately, so absorbed by joy that she was not seeing the jealous stares some of the other girls and their parents were shooting at her. "I have the solo, I have the solo!"

"I heard it, my angel, I heard it!," Severus laughed, opening his arms and Abby threw herself into them, letting him lift her into the air before she received a kiss from her mother.

"We are so proud of you, Abby," she said, stroking her daughters forehead while Severus grinned at the other parents triumphantly.


End file.
